The Ten Ficlet Watchmen Challenge
by Froline el-Vasper
Summary: Inspired by Supaslim. Try it. Everyone's doing it nowadays XD. Rating may go higher later on. CHAPTER TEN: The Twilight Lady looks back on fonder times.
1. Love Stinks

**The Ten Ficlet Watchmen Challenge**

AN: I always preface this with "hey guys, it's been a while…blahblahblah" crap, so I'm not going to this time around. There's another Watchmen fic in the works (thanks Laurentine for the help ^^. I'll probably ask you in the future), but I don't feel that I should work on it quite yet…need to get some ground plans laid out first. Uhh…what else. Watchmen characters are Mr. Moore's, the songs aren't mine either (exempting the fact they belong in my itunes…which is a HUGE mess in and of itself), and the "challenge" has come from the awesome author Supaslim.

…Think I got everything. Alright. Lez go…

**Love Stinks – J. Geils Band**

Laurie sighed heavily as the muted noise of the traffic fretted to her ears. New York's Finest. Oh, she was going to be late if they were here any longer. She tapped on the glass at the glass separating her and the cabbie. He turned around, an annoyed expression taking his features, already guessing what she was asking "Lady, you're just gonna hafta wait. That's all there is to it.". Laurie flopped back. Men. She really couldn't stand them anymore. Especially, if they were blue. Even if they could take apart atomic generators. She scowled, confusedly almost.

Why then was she going to see Dan?

Well…he really was more of a woman anyway.

_AN: Man…I hope these get better. Kinda recovering from a hang over at the mo. _


	2. Morgenstern

AN: Back for another one.

_Supaslim: Aw, gee thanks ^^. I should leave you a review; all of yours were great, 'specially the one about Byron. That was awesome!_

_Cristy3k: Well, I don't do it all the time, so…bah. That's cool ^^. I await another update from you. ^^_

Okay…And…

**Morgenstern - Rammstein**

His heart seemed like it wanted to rend itself from his chest as he flew down the allyway, a slippery bit of newspaper bringing him groundward. An alarmed cry escaped his lips, as his body cracked on the wet, grimy asphalt. He didn't care as he scrabbled up again, he had lived among the filth in past years.

A hand grabbed his collar from behind. A grunt issued from the man as he struggled a bit forward. He knew the man in the mask wouldn't be forgiving. He'd seen his work before. "What do you want from me?!"

"Blaire Roche. Six years old. Where is she?" A somewhat gruff voice came above him. The man let out a terrified squeal as he saw the mask, a continual fluxing of black and white.

"Hurm. I guess you'll be lucky number ten."

_AN: Ah. Better. I, for some reason, can write to "fight music" better. But maybe I'm just used to doing that. _


	3. Desert Kisses

AN: Hello there again. Just gotta say, mornings before spring here in Pittsburgh are so effin foggy. Like…Silent Hill or something. Sorry, another fandom of mine XD. ANYWAY, review responses first:

_FreakwriterCHM:_ Yeah ^^. The music totally controls me so I have no idea what'll happen next…XD

_Laurentine:_ I actually've started it, so we'll see how things go. It actually might not be out until next month because of life things. (stupid) XD. Thanks ^^.

_Christy3k_: Guess so. Looks like us "dude chicks" gotta stick together.

And here we go…

**Desert Kisses – Souxie and the Banshees**

His blue skin had a pinkish quality to it, as the red dust of Mars refracted from the light of the sun, the light of his own body. His eyes, white, constant moving, never ending. Something like a smile blemished his stark features. Something remotely human pierced him.

Laurie and Dan seemed good for each other. He could give her something that he never could. Like he never could with Janey. His smile quickly faded back into the analytical stare that he always had.

White gazed into the blackness. The stars seemed to understand him better.


	4. Rapture

AN: Sorry for the sudden hiatus. I am a busy lady.

_FreakwriterCHM:_ Oh, why thank you! I guess when writing him, you shouldn't try too hard, just sorta let it come out. I mean…that's what I did. I'm sure you can find them all on youtube. ^^ :pause: wait a mo…I know you from somewhere…you do/did Tomb Raider fan fics, yes? :strokes imaginary moustache:

_Christy3k_: Great! Where are you in it? And thank you too ^^.

_Lizzie:_ Yeah! XD. I go to Point Park so…in that area. Oh lovely. I really would like to see them. And Laurie totally takes after her dad! Didn't think of that…

_EccentrikPirate_: Yay! Encouragement! ^^

And we're off…

**Rapture - Blondie**

Adrian grinned widely before bubbly high-end campaign slipped into his mouth. He always loved watching large parties unfold before him; walking past Bowie, nodding and winking; shaking hands with supermodel Twiggy; chatting with the charismatic, yet deranged artist Andy Warhol. It made him think of how the great ruler Caligula kept everyone entertained.

But Caligula was a brute. He favored the Egyptians much more. They were, by far, a more peaceful people. More calm and collected. Adrian turned to look at the controlled chaos unfolding before him, truly feeling the fragile glass between his fingers.

The world was his and his alone. And he had to save everyone in it.

_AN: I don't know why, but I really thought of him during this song. It kinda makes sense. Yay eighties!_


	5. Nil

AN: Hi…I know. Long hiatus. I'm really quite famous for those. I've been working on a Star Trek fic, so yeah. (gotta love Chekov **ahem**, but anyway). Expect this to be done soon. ^^

**Nil - Autechre**

Everything seemed grey around him. His apartment, the newspaper sitting next to him on the couch, the evening twilight etched in ephemeral hues. It was all gone; the life that he once led. He felt he was entrenched in a legendary life; spanning from the Minute Men to the Watchmen. Vietnam's days were like mosquitoes trapped in amber, warm and always to be displayed. Yet they felt tarnished, something he wanted to leave behind. A sad smile cut the contours of his face as a stiff, calloused hand grabbed for the sepia beer bottle from the table. Lights flashed across his face from Nostalgia commercial.

And the grey. It seemed like there was no good or bad. They were all the same now anyway. Just washed up husks of heros waiting to die.

The beer went down swiftly

The Comedian was fine. Just fine. Life was just a joke anyway.

AN: really strange music choice, but hey…it's there ^^. Funnily enough the album's called "Amber".


	6. Sweet Suzy Goes Steppin' By

AN: Nothing really new to report ^^.

**When Sweet Susie Goes Steppin' By – Thelma Terry and Her Playboys**

"Help! Someone help!" A buxom redhead was crumpled on the street, tears lingering in her eyes, catching the glint of a nearby lamplight. A dirty hand smoothed out her dress and comforted the angry red of skinned knees. The redhead pulled herself up on the lamppost, cursing the loss of her purse. Her entire life was in there! And that masked brute just made off with it like it was yesterday's news. She didn't know how she was going to get home.

A strangulated cry came from a dirt-encrusted alleyway, not long after a figure emerged. The frightened eyes scrawled hastily up to meet a beautiful pale face. A calm filled the redhead. She had seen that face many times before on television. The woman in black bent gently and gracefully, extending a hand, and her black little purse was there! Safe and sound! The redhead nearly jumped up, ecstatic, clutching the purse to her, as if it were a lost auxiliary limb. "Thank you! Oh! Thank you so much! How can I repay you?"

The Silhouette smiled deeply as she extended a hand "No need, miss. Do you need to be escorted home?"


	7. Black Celebration

AN: Returning again, yo. Got some Depeche this time around.

**Black Celebration – Depeche Mode**

"Yeah, Claire. I'll be home in no time…Don't worry about me, the club's not all that far away." Jen quickly stared into the controlled minutiae of her wristwatch. It was clear, cool, serene. The delicate arms of the watch would never be interrupted. A sudden chill hit her, as she suddenly remembered she forgot to bring a coat with her. The day started out fairly warm, but this was closing to mid-October. She shook her head. "Listen, I'll talk to you later. I'll just be home soon, okay.

She quickly hung up the phone, hearing her quarter now enveloped in the belly of the payphone. She would've slid her hands into her pockets, had she had any. Sure she just had to walk by a few alleyways, and the city wasn't all that dangerous, yet she had doubts sometimes.

A thud landed at her feet. Her eyes scanned downwards in confusion, as she recognized the blood, the broken limbs. She started in horror as a white face, shaded by the brim of a shabby fedora. She didn't scream, yet she left in a hurry, curious as to what the strange man was up to.

AN: Yeah…not a great one, but it's done. Getting' there.


	8. Black Panther

AN: I don't remember their names, I couldn't find them, I think the newspaper stand man's name is Eddy, I could be wrong. Bernie…I think it's Bernie.

**Black Panther – Mason Jennings**

"That'll be fifty cents, please." The newspaper man said, by protocal almost. It was rather clear he didn't like what he was doing (and to what end?) but he grimaced, under the guise of a smile

"What? That's crazy! Did paper prices just go up overnight or somethin'?"

"Hey, I don't like to be the bearer of bad news, but seems like we gotta cough up it up anyway."

The business man scowled and reached deeply into his pockets "Alright, Bern, just for you." Two silver coins were procured and dipped from slender to old hand., the newspaper handed over and nervous smiles exchanged.

"Think it's gonna rain today," Bernie offhandedly said. The man tipped his fedora and grinned, gesturing with the newspaper

"Guess this'll keep it off!" And swirled off into the maddening crowd of Tuesday morning.

"Y'know, ancient Greeks used two coins to put on the eyes of the dead." Bernie turned and stared dumbfoundedly at the kid on the curb, his eyes glued to a comic book.

"Jeeze, kid! It's like you stayed here overnight! Aren't you gonna pay for that? I'm not a library, you know." No answer came from his seemingly permenant patron. A sigh cut through the old man as he settled down and picked up a paper himself, the headline "NUKES FROM CHINA MAKE U.S. RELATIONS UNEASY" flew at him. He looked at the darkening sky as a puzzled expression took over it. "Greeks, ya say?"

And it began to rain.


	9. Where Do We Go From Here?

AN: Finally, one about Dan XD. And it's from the Buffy Musical XD.

**Where do We Go from Here – Joss Whedon**

Dan stared out of the confines of the bus, the rain casting the world in interesting shapes and colors, except there really wasn't much in the way of colors. A deep sigh cut through him as he felt additional rain roll off his trench coat.

He really didn't know what to make of the world that was one huge paradox. People yelling at their children, crimes being committed in broad daylight. It was heinous to even think of such things. Yet Dan felt like he had to. A confused look crossed his features as the bus continued on. How did they go wrong? He often asked himself this question.

Dan looked out the window as a sad smile came to his face.


	10. The Magnificent Tree

AN: Well, here we are at the end. Hope you enjoyed the ride ^^.

**The Magnificent Tree – Hooverphonic**

She looked across her wall of old newspaper clippings and magazine pages that were torn from their glossy casings. She smiled briefly as the lamplight caught a particular picture of her being dragged off by Nite Owl and Rorschach. "…The Twilight lady has been foiled again…" A murmur of a chuckle bubbled behind her once full lips. A solitary finger traced down the image of her favourite Owl, before being hit with a patina of memories. _Best leave that one closed, dear_, she thought to herself.

A hand tenderly stroked the sheer fabric of her now retired costume. A sigh fell from her lips. Where did all of that go now?


End file.
